


Shattered

by DoReMe



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV), Walk - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoReMe/pseuds/DoReMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dall'arrivo ad Alexandria le cose erano cambiate. Carol non è la stessa: si è spezzata sotto il peso delle proprie azioni e del senso di colpa. Daryl ora lo sa e cerca il confronto con lei dopo gli avvenimenti di "The Same Boat" e la liberazione di Carol e Maggie.<br/>Dal Testo:<br/>«Sei arrabbiato.»<br/>Non era una domanda. Era una constatazione.<br/>«No.» Rispose lui con voce roca, fermandosi a un passo da lei. «Sono frustrato.»<br/>Che, nel caso di Daryl, era la stessa cosa.<br/>«Perché?»<br/>«Perché non so cosa senti. Perché non so aiutarti.»<br/>«Non puoi salvare tutti, Daryl. Non possiamo salvare nessuno. Per ogni persona che decidi di salvare, un’altra muore.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

_And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand._   
_Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love,_   
_without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on._   
_But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning._   
_Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart._   
_Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent._   
_All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain._   
_All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over._   
_There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones._   
_To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all._

_-Shattered-_   
_Trading Yesterday_

 

**Distanza**

 

 

Distanza. Lei la cercava e lui gliela negava.  
Non era sempre stato così tra loro: un tempo sarebbe stata lei ad osservarlo con insistenza nella speranza di incrociarne lo sguardo e convincerlo ad aprirsi. A fidarsi. A lasciarsi rassicurare.

Ma oggi le cose erano diverse: ad Alexandria, Carol aveva imparato a nascondersi dietro a quel suo sguardo d’acciaio e al suo aspetto innocente. Una copertura che le assicurava distanza emotiva da chiunque provasse a sfiorarle il cuore; gli abitanti della comunità non avrebbero avuto il lusso di respirarne l’anima.

Ultimamente, però, sembrava che questo onore fosse negato anche a quelli della loro famiglia che la conoscevano dall’inizio dell’apocalisse: Carol faceva le cose a modo suo, secondo uno schema che aveva condiviso solo in parte con Rick e Daryl, calcolando il valore di ogni gesto, di ogni parola e di ogni sorriso. Sembrava avere tutto sotto controllo dal giorno in cui avevano varcato i cancelli di Alexandria e solo oggi Daryl si accorgeva di non aver capito. Di non aver notato. Di non aver osservato con sufficiente attenzione.

Era stato fuori forse troppo a lungo per comprende davvero cosa significasse per lei stare a Alexandria.

Le carte in tavola erano cambiate troppo in fretta e Daryl non sapeva a che punto della partita fossero tutti. Non sapeva neppure più a che gioco stessero giocando e se ci fossero ancora due squadre distinte. I buoni e i cattivi si mescolavano come l’orizzonte.  
Lui aveva provato ad integrarsi ma lei non aveva capito la sua scelta di fidarsi: Daryl gliel’aveva letto negli occhi. L’aveva visto nello schiudersi delle sue labbra stupite; l’aveva colto nella confusione che le si era espansa negli occhi; l’aveva percepito nelle linee di preoccupazione che le rigavano il viso da un po’ di tempo.

L’aveva sentita allontanarsi piano piano e non aveva provato a fermarla: credeva che sarebbe venuta da lui una volta pronta ad affrontare i demoni che le si agitavano dentro. Ma non era successo.  
L’aveva vista indossare una maschera, insieme a quei vestiti ridicoli: si era nascosta da tutti, anche da lui.

Anche da se stessa.

Poi la facciata aveva cominciato a sgretolarsi: quando erano partiti per la missione omicida, per eliminare la minaccia Negan, Daryl l’aveva osservata da lontano e sapeva che la donna con loro non era la stessa Carol di prima. C’era un profondo disagio che le si annidava sotto la pelle e le si rifletteva nello sguardo: una confusione che le aveva spento gli occhi, il sorriso e le faceva tremare le mani.

Daryl lo sapeva. L’aveva visto, eppure non aveva fatto niente.

Non le aveva chiesto cosa fosse successo durante l’invasione di vaganti di Alexandria. Non le aveva chiesto perché tra lei e Morgan ci fosse una tensione strana. Non le aveva domandato perché avesse posato un biscotto sulla tomba di quel bambino.  
Non l’aveva fatto perché aveva compreso di averla lasciata allontanare troppo e, nel processo, lei gli era scivolata tra le dita, andandosi a rifugiare in un’oscurità fatta di rimorsi, paure e dolore.

Un dolore così profondo che, alla fine, Carol l’aveva ammesso: quando lei e Maggie erano uscite dall’edificio in cui erano state portate dai Salvatori, Daryl aveva sentito lo stomaco stringersi in una morsa indecifrabile. Un sollievo amaro: era viva, ma nei suoi occhi c’era solo disperazione. L’aveva avvicinata e l’aveva vista per quello che in quell’istante era: l’ombra di se stessa, un’anima spezzata in due. Gli occhi così azzurri e così sofferenti che incrociarne lo sguardo lo aveva terrorizzato. Chiederle se stava bene gli era sembrata una cosa così stupida: le lacrime le facevano brillare le iridi di pura angoscia e sconforto e, quando l’aveva abbracciata a sé, si era sentito sciocco e impotente. Perché lei era rimasta rigida e smarrita. Le sua braccia non le avevano dato sollievo, non l’avevano consolata, non l’avevano fatta sentire al sicuro, protetta e amata.

Era lontana da lui. Così lontana che non era sicuro di riuscire ancora a raggiungerla e riportarla indietro.

Aveva atteso troppo. Le aveva dato troppo spazio. Per la prima volta era stato come gli altri: non aveva capito.

E lo sentiva adesso nel silenzio che invadeva la cucina della loro casa. Carol risciacquava con insistenza una maglia ancora insanguinata, dando le spalle al resto del gruppo che occupava il salotto e ascoltava con attenzione l’ennesimo monologo di Rick.  
L’aveva avvicinata un paio di volte, senza parlare e senza invaderne lo spazio fisico: si era appoggiato al bancone della cucina e l’aveva osservata con insistenza in attesa che lei gli spiegasse che cosa stesse succedendo o che gli chiedesse qualcosa. Qualunque cosa.  
Ma Carol non aveva fiatato: aveva evitato il suo sguardo con tenacia e si era limitata a allontanarsi di un paio di passi da lui.

Una persona paziente le avrebbe concesso altro tempo e avrebbe aspettato. Ma Daryl non era mai stato troppo paziente e cominciava a temere di non riuscire a controllare la distanza che sembrava diventare enorme con il passare dei minuti.  
Allungando improvvisamente il braccio verso di lei, chiuse il rubinetto, spegnendo il getto di acqua che le accarezzava le mani.

«Non verrà mai più pulita di così. Lascia perdere.» le disse con voce ferma e gli occhi fissi sul suo viso.  
Carol non reagì: restò ferma a guardare di fronte a sé, prima di asciugarsi una mano, estrarre dalla tasca dei pantaloni un pacchetto di sigarette e prelevarne una, accendendola.  
«Da quando fumi?» le chiese cercando, invano, il suo sguardo.  
«È importante?» domandò lei passandogli accanto, come se lui non fosse lì, come se non lo vedesse.

Come se lui non vedesse lei.

Come se lei non fosse lì.

«Dobbiamo parlare.» annunciò Daryl levandole la sigaretta dalle labbra e spegnendola nel lavandino. Con un cenno del capo, la invitò a seguirlo al piano superiore, ma Carol non sembrava intenzionata a muoversi dalla cucina.  
«Di che cosa?»  
Lui spostò lo sguardo brevemente sugli altri inquilini della casa prima di tornare a concentrarsi su di lei:  
«Non qui. Di sopra.»  
«Daryl…»  
«Ho aspettato abbastanza.» sibilò tra i denti mentre cercava di non farsi sopraffare dall’ira: in fondo lei non aveva fatto nulla di male e la sua consueta aggressività non avrebbe aiutato in questa situazione. Fece un respiro profondo e quando riprese a parlare, la sua voce era ancora una volta la voce che sembrava esistere solo per lei.

Più attenta, più delicata, più leggera.

«Vieni con me. Per favore.» ribatté e, senza attendere risposta, si allontanò, salendo silenziosamente scale. Non aveva bisogno di voltarsi per sapere che lei lo stava seguendo; con Carol era così: la sua presenza Daryl la sentiva nelle ossa ormai.

Entrò in camera sua, aspettando che anche lei varcasse la soglia e chiuse la porta alle spalle di lei. Carol proseguì, oltrepassò il letto e si fermò di fronte alla finestra, guardando oltre il vetro.

Daryl attese in silenzio: non era mai stato bravo con le parole, ma da ieri non riusciva a smettere di rivedere lo sguardo di Carol dopo che avevano ritrovato lei e Maggie. Non riusciva a togliersi dalle orecchie la disperazione che le aveva fatto tremare la voce quando aveva risposto che no, non stava bene.

«Carol, parlami.»  
«Di cosa?»  
«Che ti sta succedendo?»

Carol non rispose subito: appoggiò la fronte al vetro fresco della finestra, restando immobile per qualche secondo. Dalla sua posizione Daryl riusciva a vedere la tensione che le scorreva nel corpo e le incurvava la schiena. Come se portasse su di sé tutto il peso del mondo. Come se cercasse di proteggere se stessa.

Come se volesse sparire.

«Secondo te si può morire per amore?» sussurrò lei all’improvviso.  
«Si muore o si vive. Per cosa, conta poco.» le rispose Daryl, facendo cadere la testa all’indietro e lasciando che la porta sorreggesse il suo corpo.  
«Penso che il mio amore stia portando solo morte.»

Daryl non comprese: non sapeva cosa volesse dire quella affermazione e non la sapeva soppesare. Poi lei parlò ancora.  
«Ho ucciso più di venti persone per amore.» la voce rotta e appena sopra un sospiro. «E ora quell’amore, quello che sono disposta a fare per amore, sta ammazzando me.»  
«Hai fatto quello che dovevi fare per salvarti.»

«No. È questo il problema: per salvare me stessa non ucciderei. Per voi sì.»

Fu in quel momento che Daryl capì: capì che non era cambiato nulla da Atlanta, da quando insieme avevano cercato di raggiungere il Grady Memorial Hospital . Carol era ancora intrappolata in quella rete di paura e dolore che le aveva adombrato gli occhi mentre, insieme, vagavano per Atlanta alla ricerca di Beth.

«Hai smesso di provare…» le disse in una affermazione che suonava quasi come un’accusa.  
«A fare cosa?»  
«Ricominciare. Hai smesso di provarci.»  
«Non ho mai cominciato, Daryl. Non potevo sopportare l’idea di vedervi morire, ma non ho mai pensato di poter ricominciare. Ho cercato di proteggervi e, per farlo, ho continuato a uccidere.»

Una confessione che lei non avrebbe mai voluto fare, ma che non riuscì a fermare: Daryl era speciale nel suo mondo come nessun altro avrebbe mai potuto essere. Lui aveva provato in ogni modo a salvarla da se stessa, dalle proprie paure, dal proprio senso di inadeguatezza: dirgli in faccia che aveva fatto tutto inutilmente, equivaleva a ferirlo. E di tutte le persone ancora in vita su questa terra, Daryl era l’unica che non avrebbe mai davvero voluto ferire.

«È per questo che mi hai tenuto lontano?»  
«Non ti ho tenuto lontano: tu stavi trovando il tuo posto in questa comunità e io il mio. Era solo più facile farlo senza che tu mi guardassi.»  
«E qual è il tuo posto? L’hai trovato?»

Ancora una volta Carol non rispose: si voltò verso di lui e, con stupore, scoprì che si stava avvicinando a lei con passi lenti e silenziosi, come un animale che si muove in un territorio pericoloso.

Era sempre stato un po’ preda e un po’ predatore, in qualche modo; Daryl aveva dovuto imparare a stare al mondo sopravvivendo con le sue forze e usando tutte le proprie risorse. Sapeva muoversi senza fare rumore: riusciva a nascondersi e a attaccare senza preavviso. Era un cacciatore e era una preda. Preda di una vita che gli aveva insegnato a non credere in se stesso e cacciatore di tutto ciò che minacciava di ferire il suo cuore. Era protettore e, al tempo stesso, da proteggere. Aveva troppe emozioni per saperle elaborare e era troppo emotivo per sentirle nel modo giusto: aveva imparato a sentire la rabbia, quella sì. Quella era un’emozione che capiva: era il modo con cui liberava la tristezza, la paura e persino l’affetto. E, da come la guardava ora, Carol era convinta che stesse provando proprio a controllare paura, rabbia e affetto, perché dietro quel ciuffo di capelli scuri, i suoi occhi bruciavano di ira.  
Per lei.

«Sei arrabbiato.»  
Non era una domanda. Era una constatazione.  
«No.» Rispose lui con voce roca, fermandosi a un passo da lei. «Sono frustrato.»  
Che, nel caso di Daryl, era la stessa cosa.

«Perché?»  
«Perché non so cosa senti. Perché non so aiutarti.»  
«Non puoi salvare tutti, Daryl. Non possiamo salvare nessuno. Per ogni persona che decidi di salvare, un’altra muore.»

«Non credo che possiamo più salvare le persone» aveva detto Carol quella notte nel rifugio per donne maltrattate. Lui aveva provato a farle cambiare idea. Per un attimo ci era riuscito. Ora capiva che era stata un’illusione e la cosa, un po', lo fece infuriare.

Eppure, una carezza per scoprire gli occhi disorientati di Daryl bastò per calmare l’ira che gli scorreva nelle vene: la donna di fronte a lui era ancora la sua Carol. Doveva solo spingere un po’ più forte per riuscire a toccarla e tirarla fuori dalla lava di sconforto in cui stava bruciando. Proprio come lei aveva fatto con lui innumerevoli volte.

Le avvolse un polso in una stretta delicata, impedendole di voltarsi lontano da lui e lei gli permise di avvicinarsi ancora un po’.

«Che cosa ti hanno fatto?»  
«Non è quello che loro hanno fatto a me. È quello che io ho fatto a loro…» sussurrò Carol, sentendo le dita di lui sfiorarle il mento per costringerla a guardarlo, «è quello che non riesco ad accettare.»

«Cosa posso fare?» le domandò lui, arrendendosi al fatto che da solo non sapeva capire di che cosa lei avesse bisogno.  
Carol sorrise appena: un sorriso che non le raggiunse gli occhi, però. Un sorriso che non era un sorriso: era una smorfia di dolore mascherata. Una copertura. Una protezione.

Come tutto quello che Carol era stata da quando erano arrivati ad Alexandria.

«Niente, Daryl. Non puoi fare niente.» Bisbigliò lei in un respiro che sapeva di sconfitta.

In quel sospiro vuoto, Daryl si sentì ancora una volta come quel giorno fuori dal capannone dei Greene. Si sentì di nuovo come quando vide Sophia uscire da quel capannone, morta, perché lui non era stato in grado di salvarla. Provò ancora quel bruciante senso di fallimento e di delusione. Oggi, come allora, sembrava che per Carol lui non potesse fare nulla.

Appoggiò la fronte a quella di lei: un gesto per lui così difficile e pericoloso. Qualcosa di innaturale ma di improvvisamente necessario. Un movimento di intimità e resa. Un gesto per distruggere la distanza.

«Non mi basta.» le disse con voce sicura e delicata.

Quella voce che era solo per lei. Quella voce che lasciava trapelare tutta la sua determinazione: non era disposto ad arrendersi. Non ancora. Non oggi.

Lei lo sapeva e, per quella sua determinazione, lo adorava ogni giorno di più. Dalla scomparsa di Sophia fino ad oggi. A questo momento. Lo adorava al punto che, per un attimo, il suo cuore dimenticò il dolore e sentì solo l’affetto tra loro.

Carol pensò che di quel momento avrebbe potuto vivere in eterno: per questo non si fermò a pensare. Gli accarezzò il lato del collo col dorso della mano e, mentre un singhiozzo le si bloccava in gola, sfiorò con cautela le sue labbra a quelle di lui.

E tutto, per un istante, si fermò.

Anche il dolore.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è in assoluto la mia prima storia su TWD e, in generale, una delle poche ff che ho provato a scrivere. La trovate anche su efp sul mio account di quel sito.


End file.
